fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiritsphere
|romanji = Supirittosufia |name = Spiritsphere |parent magic = Spirit Slayer Magic |user = Spirit Slayers}} Spiritsphere ( , Supirittosufia lit. Spirit Slayer Power: Elemental Spirit Omnidirectional Sphere): Spiritsphere is an uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Spirit Slayer Magic, and as such, it is capable of being learnt by all Spirit Slayers; this makes it one of the few Variable Spells to exist; which is a spell that can be cast by more than one medium of magic. Of course, when invoking the power of Spiritsphere, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic creates a triad of elemental orbs that briefly circle around the caster, dealing damage over time while lingering within their air for a few seconds. Description In any case, when performing Spiritsphere, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of arcane energy that are dwelling about within their Magic Origin, before surging these incredible power sources outwards as to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere – at this point, the Spirit Slayer invokes the activation sequence of their specific form of Spirit Slayer Magic as to transmogrify the combined magical energies and eternano into their own element, before compressing their element around themselves in the form of a rather extravagant-looking sphere. This sphere of pure elemental energy swirls around their body continuously seems to emit faint traces of their own element, and three small spheres orbit around the elemental sphere centered around their body, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. The energy that's continuously bunched into Spiritsphere while it is active takes the visual form of elemental wisps of various colours when adding to the elemental energy upon the user's body – indeed, as Spiritsphere can attract nearby energy, allowing the user to absorb it, depending on the quantity of energy absorbed into this elemental sphere, they are able to utilize Spiritsphere for an even longer duration. The creation of Spiritsphere promotes a calm breeze away from the sphere, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels bands of energy which is akin to an aurora. While a wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is unable to activate the Spiritsphere while in midair, they can still keep it active when they leap during the activation of this attack; using the Spiritsphere to fly around like a meteor. In any case, once Spiritsphere has fully been manifested, the spell is set up and the full potential of this power is ready to be unleashed, taking everyone in the vicinity by surprise. When the user moves about while Spiritsphere is invoked, the orb that enshrouds their body leaves behind streaks of orange as it flies; the spell's area of effect is immensely large, the sphere expands outwards as it devours anything that it comes into contact with that could be even remotely be considered to be capable of being affected by their form of Spirit Slayer Magic — creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all objects in the vicinity. Indeed, when Spiritsphere is affixed upon the caster's body, it enables the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic to move at speeds where the human eye can no longer track them – it can be theorized that they can keep up this speed as long as they wish; when the user collides with anything in this state, the sphere of energy simply eradicates the obstruction and against living opponents, it can result in a quite devastating impact that can stun creatures as large as Dragons. Additionally, Spiritsphere absorbs any and all kinetic energy, which is effectively the energy that is possessed by any object while in motion and the necessary work that is required for anything at all with a given mass to move, that's directed against the caster – this absorption property is known to be highly variable, as it allows the caster to resist the effects of organic and inorganic objects such as solids of all shapes, sizes, and properties, as well as resisting that of energy and fire and even explosions, effectively rendering a Spirit Slayer whom wields Spiritsphere nigh-invulnerable as it's almost impossible for them to be harmed, instead bounding around the vicinity, launching off of numerous objects without any loss or a transference of momentum. Performing this spell also appears in certain situations to make the Spirit Slayer unaffected by attacks: it allows the user to pass harmlessly through most magical attacks without any side effect, and the compression of their element around their body is known to provide the Spirit Slayer with materials for manipulating their element even more effortlessly than before without sacrificing too much agility and speed, thus making this an extremely dangerous attack both defensively and offensively. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex of elemental energy that demolishes everything in its path, destroying and damaging any opponent in their path for as long as they have magical energy remaining; the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is able to direct the triad of elemental spheres around the main article outwards upon contact in a spiralling motion to take the opponent by surprise. The longer Spiritsphere is in contact with an opponent, the quicker the spheres spin around as to deal damage over time. Not only this, the caster is capable of manipulating the elemental field that enshrouds their body in order to project it outwards for the purpose of offense and defense, slamming into opponents and negating incoming projectiles respectively – by doing so, the caster is able to release a tremendous pressure which can push anything in the immediate vicinity away. The apparent drawback of the spell however, seems to be that it requires a significant amount of energy to be utilized in its invocation. Trivia *Spiritsphere was inspired by Astrasphere and Dragonsphere from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, a game on the 3DS the author recently played through. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Spells